Estúpido, estúpido, cáliz
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Beauxbatons acoge el primer Torneo de los Tres Magos después de la guerra. Hermione es arrastrada y obligada a tirar su nombre en el cáliz. El cáliz resulta ser un soberano hijo de... [Este OS Participa en la Dramione Week del forum el Mapa del Mortífago- Completo- Prompt III: Nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos]


_**Este fic participa en el reto de la Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 ** _Soy consciente de que esto da para un mini fic o incluso para un long fic. Pero para la Dramione week sólo aceptamos OS así que no va a haber continuación._**

 ** _Lo siento._**

 ** _O puede que sí yo no sé si mis musas dan para más._**

 ** _Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner._**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **ú**_ _nico_ _ **: E**_ _stúpido_ _ **, e**_ _stúpido_ _ **, c**_ _áliz_ _ **.**_

— ¡Bienvenidos al Nuevo Tornero de los Tres Magos!

Hermione se hunde en su asiento e intenta esconder su cara entre sus alborotados rizos. Ojalá amortiguaran también los vítores y gritos de triunfo de sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Estáis emocionados?! ¡Porque nosotros sí!

Por Merlín, ¿Quién ha permitido que MacGonagall se convirtiera en una presentadora de televisión? ¿Dónde ha quedado esa estricta profesora? ¿La mujer implacable? ¿La directora temible? ¿¡Dónde!? ¡Que alguien la devuelva por favor!

— Recordamos que aunque este año las pruebas no constarán de tanta peligrosidad ni dificultad como en anteriores años—¿¡Podía ser que MacGonagall acabara de hablar con decepción!?—. Apuntarse y salir elegido es algo que no deben tomarse a la ligera.

Mientras los demás alumnos asienten solemnemente ella no puede evitar chasquear la lengua disgustada. Sí, ya, que vayan a otros alumnos con ese cuento, porque a ella, a ella, Hermione Jane Granger la han obligado a tirar su nombre en ese estúpido cáliz.

¡Obligado! La verdad es que la directora le había dado más terror que Voldemort mientras le explicaba las razones por las que debía escribir su nombre en un trozo de papel y tirarlo dentro del cáliz.

Suspira cansada mientras su directora y Madame Maxime se disputan la explicación sobre los deberes y obligaciones de los campeones. Está cansada, ella sólo quiere irse a su cómoda cama de Hogwarts y dormir.

Oh por los calzones de Dumbledore, ojalá pudiera ponerse ese pijama antisexy que Ron tanto había odiado durante su relación, servirse un vaso de ese whiskey de fuego que tiene escondido entre sus libros, tumbarse en su cama con un buen libro y su gato a su lado moviendo la cola.

Pero no, ahora está en Francia, en Beauxbatons para ser más preciso, a punto de dar inicio a otro Torneo de los Tres Magos. Al parecer a los profesores no se les había ocurrido otra forma de animar a sus alumnos, de hacerlos reponerse de sus pérdidas, de sus sueños quemados, de la oscuridad que los oprime, que haciendo otro estúpido torneo.

Suspira cansada y se masajea las sienes. Ella no quiere estar ahí, no necesita ni la fama ni la gloria eternas, ya las tiene. No ve porqué siendo una heroína de guerra debe poner su nombre en el cáliz. Vale, entiende que debe acompañar a los otros estudiantes que han sido obligados a venir como posibles candidatos, aunque hay un par de Hogwarts que son de segundo año y ella se cuestiona si los profesores bebieron o algo cuando hicieron la selección, pero ella no debe participar, no desea participar.

Ella no es ni Premio Anual ni Prefecta, e interiormente lo agradece, ha conseguido que a pesar de eso le den una habitación para ella sola en la Torre de Gryfindor, porque a veces en sueños vuelve a estar en guerra y un día al levantarse la paranoia puede ganar a la realidad.

Mira como quién no quiere la cosa al otro lado del salón donde está Malfoy sentado como si todo aquello le fuera indiferente. Ellos dos han sido los únicos que han regresado a Hogwarts después de la guerra.

Ambos solos, sin amigos, solos, rotos, perdidos.

Sabe que a Malfoy también le han obligado a tirar su nombre al cáliz.

No puede evitar reírse. La guerra la ha cambiado, y ha cambiado su humor. Ahora puede reírse de cosas más oscuras y ridículas. Como de Malfoy saliendo elegido campeón. Sabes que es ridículo, imposible, pero la cosa tendría su gracia.

El nuevo campeón de Hogwarts exmortífago.

Sí, era desternillante.

— Vamos a recordar las normas antes de la selección de los campeones —MacGonagall ha conseguido hacerse con la voz cantante y Madame Maxime la mira enfurruñada desde atrás—. Recordamos que para esta edición los campeones competirán en parejas.

Ahí deja de escuchar porque su loca imaginación se va volando. O sea, acaba de imaginarse a Malfoy y a ella saliendo elegidos y representando a Hogwarts. Sería una locura, sí, porque a ver, ella y Malfoy, colaborando codo con codo y superando obstáculos, es demencial.

Se le escapa una risilla ahogada y sonríe traviesa en la dirección donde Malfoy está sentado pasando de todo. Pero el chico debe de haber sentido que alguien lo miraba y gira la cabeza y marrón y gris se encuentran.

A ella le cuesta más mantener la risa bajo control y él alza una ceja interrogándole su actitud de demente. Ella niega con la cabeza y espera expresarle un lo siento con su mirada. Él sólo hace que levantar más su rubia ceja y la mira curioso, preguntándose qué le pasa por la mente.

Ella también se lo pregunta.

Se aclara la garganta y mira dónde está situado el cáliz y de vuelta a él. Él sigue su mirada y después vuelve a clavarla en ella. Ella repite el proceso, y él la mira frunciendo el ceño. A los segundos parece que algo en su cerebro hace click y la mira aguantándose la risa.

Sabe que su humor y el de Malfoy se parecen, son los únicos que se ríen de sus comentarios sarcásticos y negros.

Sí, su humor es tan negro como la capa de Voldemort.

— ¡Vamos a la selección de los campeones! —Madame Maxime parece adueñarse del puesto y MacGonagall es apartada de un empujón.

La directora de la escuela francesa se acerca al cáliz y extiende la mano. El fuego del cáliz cambia de color y dos papeles salen a la vez aterrizando en la palma extendida de la gigante.

— ¡Y los campeones de _Hogwags_ son…! —La mujer desdobla el papel con demasiada lentitud creando expectación innecesaria—. ¡ _Hegmione Gange_ y _Dgaco_ Malfoy! ¡ _Enhogabuena_!

Hermione tuerce la boca y mira al cáliz con asco y desprecio. Estúpido, estúpido cáliz. Todo está en silencio y todos los miran, sorprendidos, sin creérselo, con odio. Por favor, que alguien la despierte de esa pesadilla.

Es la risa de Malfoy, una desenfadada, que se ríe de lo absurdo de la situación, que se ríe del destino, lo que la hace salir de su trance y reírse. Porque qué coño, si está metida en esa mierda por la mierda de copa esa, va a disfrutarlo, y con alguien que tiene un humor tan negro como el suyo.

Así que ambos se ríen. Se ríen y se miran y mandan a la mierda mentalmente a todo el mundo.


End file.
